Poèmes
by Gaia The Strange Alchemist
Summary: des ptis poèmes sur des persos de Fullmetal Alchemist....
1. Cet homme

_alors la c'est un piti poème sur Scar. _

**

* * *

**

_**Cet homme.**_

_**Pour lui le bohneur **_

_**est loin, perdu a jamais.**_

_**Dans son coeur,**_

_**Le malheur.**_

_**Tristesse et colère,**_

_**Rythme sa vie.**_

_**Il pleure...**_

_**Je voudrai le prendre dans mes bras,**_

_**Le serrer,**_

_**Le consoler,**_

_**Mais je ne peux pas.**_

_**Tristesse et colère se sont transformés en haine**_

_**Une haine si terrible**_

_**Qu'elle tue**_

_**Elle le ronge de l'interieur**_

_**Je ne peux le guérir**_

_**mais j'aimerais tellement,**_

_**Car je l'aime sinceremment**_

_**Mais puisque jamais**_

_**Je ne te rencontrerais**_

_**Je te dit:**_

_**Kimi no te de kirisaite tooi hi no kioku wo**_

_**Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekuryo**_

_**Saa ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke**_

_**Ne refait pa la même erreur que ton frère!**_

_**Je t'en supplie!**_

_**Seigneur Ishbala! Aidez-le par pitié!**_


	2. Vengeance

_encore un poème sur Scar__

* * *

_

Vengeance... Pour mon Frère...

Colère...Dans mon Coeur...

Violence... Dans mes Actes...

Haine... Dans mon Ame...

_Partout où je passe je n'apporte que Haine et Désespoir_

_Désespoir..._

_Pour moi, plus aucun espoir..._

_Tout ça a cause de la Guerre_

_Guerre, Violence, Vengeance, Haine, Colère, Désespoir..._

_Tout cela est lié_

_Et les pleurs..._

_Je pleure de mon Coeur, de mon Ame, de mon Esprit et de mon Corps... _

_Pour mon Frère et mes Amis_

_Mais surtout pour mon Frère tant détesté mais tant aimé..._

_Que faire?_

_J'ai Abandonné mon Dieu, Je l'ai Trahi..._

_Plus jamais il ne m'aidera..._

_Tuer..._

_Sais-je encore faire autre chose?_

_Je ne sais plus..._

_Je suis perdu..._


	3. I,Greed

J'aime le sport

Et encore!

L'alcool et les filles!

Emprisonné

Je m'suis ennuyé

Pendant plus d'140 ans!

J'aime le combat

Mais personne ne m'bat

Car je suis invincible!

J'suis le bouclier invincible,

Le bouclier Ultime

Mon pêché c'est l'Avarice!

Et mon nom est Greed!


	4. Wrath

Qui suis-je?

Ma mère...

Je la haÏt!

Je la deteste!

Elle m'a abandonné

Alors que je n'était qu'un bébé!

Je suis en colère après elle

C'est pour cela que mon nom est Wrath

Et que mon pêché est la Colère!


	5. Lust

Je suis une homonculus...

Je suis la seule a ne pas vraiment incarner mon pêché...

Glutonny a tout le temps faim...

Sloth est un peu paresseuse...

Envy à envie de tout faire et de tout avoir...

Greede est avare, cupide, gourmand,...

Pride est orgueilleux...

Wrath est souvent en colère...

J'ai des souvenirs de lorsque j'était humaine...

Malheureusement je ne sais qui est l'homme a coté de moi...

Je sais juste qu'il est le grand frère de Scar

Et que c'est lui qui m'a créée

Ah, ces deux là...

Ils m'aimaient tous les deux...

J'étais comme eux, une Ishbal...

D'après Scar je suis morte de maladie...

Je suis retournée trop tôt aux côtés d'Ishbala...

J'ai été ressucitée... En homonculus...

Je déteste mon pêché.

Mon nom...

Je le tiens de ce qu'à perdu mon créateur en me créant...

Je m'appelle Lust.

Mon pêché est la Luxure.


	6. Kimblee

Salut! Moi c'est Kimblee!

Zolof Jork Kimblee!

J'suis grand et maigre, j'ai les chveux longs, noirs avec des reflets bleu foncés

Et j'ai les yeux dorés, et des cercles de transmutation dans les mains

J'ADORE le sang!

Ma passion c'est exploser les gens

C'est génial! Vous trouvez pas?

J'ai adoré la rébellion d'Ishbal!

Exploser militaires et Ishbals,

Ennemis et alliés,

Entendre les boums,

Voir le sang gicler...

J'adore!

Ceux que je déteste c'est Greed,

Cet homonculus, Il m'emmerde, je l'explose, il reviens m'emmerder 5 minutes plus tard et rebelote!

Y'a aussi cette fichue armure vivante..

Et cet enfoiré d'Ishbal qui m'a filé entre les doigts...

J'ai quand même eu le temps de bien l'ammocher!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Vive les boums! Vive les explosions! Vive le sang!

Et si vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi,...

Boum! Adieu! J'vous explose!

Niark! Bien fait!

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	7. 1908 fin de la guerre d'Ishbal

Celui làje l'ai créé enc ours de français lorsqu'on devais décrire en poème un endroit que l'on aime bien où on se sent bien... (j'adore Ishbal)

* * *

Il y a dans un grand désert

Le soleil qui se couche

Sur les ruines d'une ville

Le massacre est terminé

Les derniers habitants ont désertés

Les militaires sont partis

Les quelques survivants sont pourchassés

Il y a partout des corps sans vie

Un homme

Seul et effondré

A la vue de cette ville détruite

Il se relève et s'en va

Le soleil est couché Sur cette malheureuse ville

Ensanglantée

Pour des million de vies les fils

Sont coupés

Au loin un homme viens de voir son frère mourir

Il marche et se pose des questions

Il se demande si le déclenchement de la rébellion

Etait vraiment accidentel

Puis il pleure

Il n'a plus de famille

Il est seul

Il pense être le seul survivant... mais l'est-il vraiment?


	8. Qui est il?

Qui est le plus gentil des hommes?

Qui est le plus calme des hommes?

Qui est-il?

Celui qui est toujours là pour aider son frère...

Qui est-il?

Celui qui est l'ami de tous...

Qui est-il?

Celui qui sait adoucir la colère et la haine...

Qui est-il?

Qui est le plus amical des hommes?

Qui est le plus doux des hommes?

Qui est-il?

Ce jeune garçon...


	9. Bruce à Scar: Pardon

Petit frère...

J'aurais tellement aimé être plus souvent là pour toi...

Mais je ne pensais qu'à elle...

Je l'aimait tellement...

Pardonne-moi...


	10. Scar's reasons

Certains se demandent pourquoi je fais cela...

D'autres pensent que c'est pour venger mon peuple

Mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça...

C'est surtout pour venger mon frère

Tué sous mes yeux en me protégeant

Par ce fumier de Kimblee

Que je tue des alchimistes d'état dont il faisait partie!


	11. Scar à Al: l'adieu

Alphonse Elric

J'ai essayé de tuer ton frère

Tu m'as pardonné

Tu m'as sauvé

Je ne t'ai jamais remercié

Tu m'as réappris l'amitié

Tu m'as fait redécouvrir l'amour

Tu m'as fait découvrir que mon frère que je détestait

Que je haÏssait

Je l'aimais

Tu m'as appris la pitié

Et le pardon

Alors que tout mon être était emplit de haine

Tu m'as redonné confiance en moi

Tu as apporté un peu de lumière dans ma vie

Si triste

Je t'ai donné mon bras

Pour que la Pierre Philosophale

Soit créée en toi

Maintenant je te donne ma vie

Pour te sauver

Je te remercie de tout

Prends soin de toi

Vit longtemps et donne le bonheur autour de toi

Comme tu l'as fait pour moi

Toi le jeune garçon

La seule personne que j'appellerai ami

Adieu

Alphonse Elric, Mon ami.


	12. Al à Scar: l'adieu

Scar...

Tu as essayé de tuer mon frère

Tu m'as presque tué sans le savoir

Mais malgré cela je ne dis rien

J'étais en colère contre toi

Lorsque j'ai su pourquoi tu faisait ça

Mais je t'ai pardonné

Quand j'ai appris et compris

Que tu ne faisait pas cela seulement par vengeance

Mais aussi par colère et désespoir

Tu as tout perdu

En perdant ton frère

Deux fois

Pour moi ce serais pareil

Si quelqu'un tuait mon frère sous mes yeux

Je réagirais surement comme toi

Tu m'as sauvé la vie

Je t'en remercie

Scar...

Tu es la personne qu j'aime le plus avec Ed, Winry, et Mamie Pinako

Adieu, Scar, l'Ishbal, le grand tueur d'alchimiste, l'homme incompris et repoussé, haÏt, détesté.

Adieu

A toi, Scar, l'homme que je considère comme mon ami

Et presque comme un père.


	13. sentiments de Winry

Sais tu ce que je ressent pour toi?

Bien sûr tu ne sais pas...

Ne t'en vas pas...

Reste là

Au moins une fois...


	14. Hawkeye

Elle ne voulait pas travailler

Chez les militaires

Mais elle y à été obligée

Par cet abruti de première


	15. Pour les Morts

Quand la mort te prends

N'aie pas peur...

C'est la vie

On passe tous un jour par là.

C'est l a vie

Pas le paradis

Elle nous suis et nous rattrappe tous un jour...

Alors...

Quand elle arrive

Il faut la suivre

Car peut être une vie meilleure

Nous attends là-bas...

Quelque part...

De l'autre coté...


	16. Scar

Il était triste et désespéré

Amoureux d'une femme

Qui jamais ne serais pour lui


	17. Cheryl

Seigneur Ishbala!

Pourquoi avoir mis sur moi

Cette maladie?

Pourquoi près de vous

M'avoir reprise?

A cause de cela

Mon cher Bruce

Mon fiancé

A bravé l'interdit,

Et son petit frère

L'a utilisé

Pour tuer.

Pourquoi avoir fait cela?

Est-ce pour voir si ils seraient tentés?

Est-ce pour les tester?

Dites-moi, Expliquez-moi!

Je vous en prie Seigneur!


	18. Léo: l'adieu à Scar

Cet homme...

Comment avons nous pu l'aider?

Comment avons nous pu le soigner?

C'est un banni!

Il pratique l'art interdit.

Le Grand Oeuvre...

Mais il est vrai

Je le reconnais

Que c'est grâce à lui

Si nous ne sommes plus persécutés

Si nous pouvons réintégrer notre pays

Si nous pouvons reconstruire notre ville...

Alors merci...

Tu es un banni

Mais tu nous as sauvés.

Merci et adieu, homme à la cicatrice!

* * *

la suite des poèmes demain, 1er septembre! (y faut que je les retrouvent dans le bazar de mes étagères de bureau!

Reviewez, please!


End file.
